


A Quick Retelling

by MiniatureInfinity (Gobeautifulday)



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, i just want them to be happy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobeautifulday/pseuds/MiniatureInfinity
Summary: Renju receives a NILE message urging him to go to the Kabasaki Chemical Plant. Pewter is weary.Contains spoilers for AITSF
Relationships: Okiura Renju/Pewter | Amanoma Futa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Quick Retelling

4:06 PM. It had been raining on and off the entire day. There was a certain chill to the air, one that permeates throughout your entire body and chills your bones to the core. The rain was unusual for this time of year, but Renju could hardly focus on the weather at this point.

Meet me at the old chemical plant in the Kabasaki district. I have something I need to discuss with you immediately.

Shoko Nadami, Renju’s ex-wife, had just contacted him out of the blue after a year of almost no contact between the two, which Renju couldn’t say was disappointing. If he had the choice, Renju would never speak to his ex-wife again, but that wasn’t how life worked, especially as the president of Lemniscate.

Renju sighed, running his hands through his hair, continuing to stare at the text that Shoko had sent him. He couldn’t lie, the message certainly had him intrigued, plus if Shoko was messaging him so suddenly like this, it had to be a serious issue. He knew he had to go just to make sure, but a small part of him was still weary of facing Shoko one-on-one after all of this time. Their current relationship was incredibly fragile, and Renju didn’t know if he wanted to risk any of Shoko’s wrath and temper.

“Ren?”

Futa’s voice interrupted his rapid-fire thoughts, and Renju finally looked up.

“Ah, Futa, I apologize, how long have you been standing there?”

A small smile appeared at the corner of Futa’s mouth, and he shook his head.

“I just got here, no need to worry. What is it that you are looking at, dear? You looked lost in your thoughts.”

Renju gave him a sheepish smile, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s nothing dear, I just received a NILE message from Shoko asking to meet somewhere.”

“She wants to meet with you? Where?”

“...the abandoned chemical plant in Kabasaki.”

That caught Futa’s full attention, his eyes, illuminated by his green visors, seeming to bore into Renju’s skin.

“No.” The statement took Renju aback.

“Excuse me?”

Futa blinked at him owlishly, look incredibly tense.

“I...Renju, it just...doesn’t seem like a good idea. I mean, the chemical plant of all places? There can’t be a good reason as to why she wants you to go out there for a meeting.”

Renju looked down at his lap again.

“But dear, what if it is truly serious? Maybe she needs to hide from someone, or worse, something happened to Mizuki…” Futa looked unswayed, moving to sit down next to Renju on the couch.

“Ren, I completely understand why you might be worried, but I’m worried about you and your safety first. Going to the chemical plant, especially in this weather, just isn’t a good idea. Also, you know that if something did happen to Mizuki, you would be the first person that Date called, right? And Date and Aiba wouldn’t let anything happen to her, of course.”

Renju closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath. Futa was, as always, right, and Renju was overreacting to a singular NILE message. Renju leaned into Futa’s side.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered into Futa’s arm, letting out a shaky exhale. “It’s just... I’m trying to be a better husband, a better father...a better person, but I can’t. I don’t know how to and I never will. I couldn’t even protect my own child from her mother, and if something happened to her that I could have stopped...I don’t think that I would ever be able to forgive myself.”

Futa was silent for a moment, before wrapping his arm around Renju and pulling him closer into his side and placing his lips on top of his head.

“Don’t apologize dear. You’re not a terrible person, despite what you might say. Yes, you made mistakes in the past and will continue to make mistakes, but as long as you learn from those mistakes, you aren’t a terrible person. I love you and Mizuki loves you. You letting Date raise Mizuki was the best decision you could have made considering the circumstances, and you gave her the best life that you could have. Please don’t continue to tear yourself apart with the past.” Futa’s arm idly stroked Renju’s arm.

Renju felt a few tears slip down his face as he continued to lay against Futa.

“Thank you, Futa...that means a lot.” Futa hummed in response, his grip on Renju tightening slightly.

“And if the message is truly bothering you that much, I’ll have Boss send some officers over to see if anything is going on, okay?” Renju nodded, giving Futa a quick kiss before sitting up again on the couch, and Futa stood up.

“I’ll go make the call now.” Renju couldn’t help but dorkily smile at Futa’s slowly retreating form, wondering how he somehow got so lucky.

“Hey Futa?”

Futa looked back at Renju in question.

“I love you. I love you so, so much.”

Futa’s ears pinked at that and his cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink.

“I-I love you too, Ren. Forever,” and turned and left the room to call the Boss. 

Renju heard indistinct mumbling as Futa talked in the other room, opting to send a quick NILE message to Mizuki.

Everything alright with you and Date?

Renju had his reply in mere seconds.

somewhat. hes complaining that his eyes are bleeding from the show we’re watching, but i think he actually really enjoys it.

Renju couldn’t help but chuckle at the message, most of his anxiety seeming to vanish immediately, putting his phone away after sending a quick Okay, good.

Futa returned to the living room and sat down on the couch again.

“Boss is sending out several officers to check out the scene, she said she’ll call when she has information for us.” Renju smiled.

“Say, Futa, when do you think we should tell Mizuki and our friends about us?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then the police find Shoko (or Saito ig lol) and the prototype psync machine and "Shoko" is arrested and nobody dies :)
> 
> hi, there's almost nothing for this fandom and that makes me really sad. this game absolutely broke my heart and i needed an ending where everyone lives :) (well, everyone but Shoko...but honestly fuck her :/) i just want Renju and Pewter and everyone else to be happy and everyone gets to live in the end :)
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
